


Some Nights

by anemptymargin



Series: A Sweeter Goodnight [2]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to tell what bond they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for (LJ)slashthedrabble #282 - Bond. Part of my “Sweeter Goodnight” universe, established relationship. Double drabble.

Some nights it’s easy to think the only bond they have is mutual need for companionship - that in the end their relationship is about being with someone more than being together. When he looks into his eyes there seems to be emptiness.

Some nights Stuart sits alone in his tiny apartment and wonders if he’ll be able to make rent this month, he doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t know what to say. “I’m a failure.” Sounds good enough, true too. There is nothing keeping him tied down those nights.

Some nights he feels the familiar weight behind him - holding him close, enveloped in the familiar scent uniquely Koothrappali. He wonders if they mean more than the caress of flesh and platitudes moaned into Superman sheets, more than the sensation of sideburns against chest hair as Raj seems determined to touch every bit of exposed skin with his cheek - inhaling what he calls the intoxicating scent of comics and ramen noodles.

Some nights the bed squeals and screams while he pins Raj’s wrists with one hand - doing the things he’s been asked to do because he loves to. Perhaps it is a deeper bond after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
